bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reihai Okami
) |birthday = October 17th |gender = Male |height = 6 Foot 4 Inches |weight = 155 Pounds |blood type = O + |affiliation = Saibankan (Formally) |occupation = Part Time Exorcist Part Time Student Part Time Mercenary |previous occupation = Saibankan Member |team = Q.S.P.P |previous team = The Breaking Abyss |partner = Kyokai Okami (Occasionally) |previous partner = Dominic Ketsueki |base of operations = |relatives = Kyokai Okami (Half-Brother) |education = Shinō Acadamy |shikai = Rīfu No Ōkami-da |bankai = Ōkami No Aki |image = }} Reihai ōkami (礼拝狼, Japanese lit. for "Chapel of The Wolf" or "Worship of The Wolf") is the current under Kari Doku of the Q.S.P.P, and is the Half-Brother of Kyokai Okami. He is best friends with Epsilon Dragora and Axel Dragora, and a former member of Saibankan. He use to be the apprentice of Dominic Ketsueki and the supervisor of Okami Aurora. Also, along with Kyokai Okami and Epsilon Dragora, he is the leader of Q.S.P.P's Junior Predators division. Apprentice Originally, before being introduced as the apprentice of Kari Doku, Reihai's appearance matched that of his younger half-brother. His hair was long, black, and protruded out the back of his head. However, he did not possess a pony tail, and had dark crimson red waves trailing down the entire left side of his hair. His kimono was in the same striped design, but was dark red and black, instead of green and black. He walked around with his right eye closed, and carried a type of koala looking creature around with him. Also, much like his younger brother, he was considered very handsome (and was usually mistaken as his brother for their similar appearance). The moment he took up the job of supervising Okami Aurora as a member of Saibankan, he wore attire similar to Kari Doku's, but green. It was a uniform, which would normally be worn by , but in the color white or blue. He claimed to have bought it from a store, but it seems that he had a woman he had originally been in a relationship with, make it. It was also the only known clothing he wore, that was capable of keeping his hair down (instead of protruding straight out the back of his head). Also, at the time he carried around a normal sword (since he did not possess powers) in a holster on his right side. After his death, betraying Saibankan, and joining Q.S.P.P, Reihai cut his hair short, and kept it the exact same color. He stopped wearing a kimono and a general uniform, and started wearing a jet-black cloak. The cloak reached all the way down, past his knees, and close to his ankles. It had eight buttons on the front, long sleeves, and a turned down collar. The belt around his waist is also black, and keeps the cloak straight and together. On his left shoulder is the symbol for Q.S.P.P which is a Kirin devouring a sphere with jagged teeth and a ghostly tail. Under the cloak he wears a normal shirt, with it's collar also folded down. His pants are black, and he seems to wear boots. His eyes have also taken a dramatic change, now red, instead of amber. He also tends to carry around his Zanpakutō in a dark red cloth, covered in jet-black straps. Personality Like his younger brother Kyokai Okami, Reihai has a rather rebellious attitude. He doesn't really care all to much for adults, and is usually seen only showing his kinder side toward women, children, and small animals. He is considered the Hunting Wolf of The Garden, because he is usually seen in a Garden or covered in blood. He, much like his brother, is a master at street fighting, but is undefeated. He has a rather huge ego, and tends to get cocky pretty fast. When realising his flaws, he can become rather calm, yet angry at the same time. His quiet rage gives birth to something known as Killing Intent, and allows him to fight with more furociously. He is consdiered the Killing Predator of Q.S.P.P, even though their is no such rank. After his death, he has not changed in the slightest, and has seemed to have gotten more cocky. Unlike his brother Kyokai Okami, he did not change for the better. He instead changed for the worst, and has taken on the unique attitude of Epsilon Dragora. He now tells people what they should hear, instead of what they want to hear. However, he does tend to sugar coat stuff from time to time, especially if he does not know how to explain it. History Equipment Reversal Quincy Cross: With the aid of Axel Dragora and Kari Doku, Reihai was able to take a unique Quincy Cross into his possession. The cross is in the shape of an X with the end tips shaped as arrows. It is tiny enough to be completely covered by his fingers (when sitting flat in his palm) and can be hidden in the tiniest places. When having the object attached to something, it rejects the flow of toward that object. This allows for Reihai to fight against , by dispelling their arrows when they come within range (3 meters). However, it is only strong enough to dispel a , but can be used to block a Heiliges Feuer. Also, to be safe, he carries around two of these. One hangs around his neck, and the other hangs off the end of his sword. Powers & Abilities : Unlike his Half-Brother, Kyokai Okami, Reihai's skill with the sword comes from his own knowledge. He wasn't enrolled in a Dojo like his brother was. He was forced to use his sword sheathed, since killing somebody would send him to jail, which he did not want. He usually got in trouble for cutting and smashing objects within his house (as a means of practice) when his mother was not home. He later improved his skills when he joined the under Mōka Raiotto, learning . : Similar to how his Half-Brother, Kyokai Okami, Reihai is a master in speed. He is capable of utilizing complex movements and increasing his speed when the time is needed. He also possesses a method of movement similar to that of Epsilon Dragora, and has given it the name "Fējingu Ame" (フェージング雨, Fading Rain). Similar to how Epsilon's Afterburner works, Reihai is capable of releasing quick bursts of to propel him in a similar way to a combination and . : Similar to and , Reihai's revolves around an element. However, when asked what element it is, he says poison. This has been proved to be false, and the element her controls is wind (since he needs it in order to control the blades of his Zanpakutō that are generated in and . When released is causes everything around him to blow as if a storm had just hit. As a child this was bad because he use to blow a majority of the stuff in his room around. *'Presence': Similar to pure destruction, Reihai possesses the innate ability to make his presence known. This ability usually shows itself in raw power, and gives birth to catastrophes. When augmented by his emotions, it's power increases greatly, and is enough to completely uproot trees. It's destructive force can reach up to that of a Hurricanes, crushing the very ground he stands on to a point where it's nothing but mush to cushion falls and attacks. Zanpakutō Rīfu No Ōkami-da (リーフ狼駄, Japanese lit. for "Wolf Pack of Leafs"): His Zanpakutō is the youngest and possibly the most misunderstood poison-type Zanpakutō in . It takes the shape of a celestial katana (used in ceremonies). It is dark red, black, and silver in color, and usually remains within a dark red cloth. When the cloth is removed, the blade appears to always be encased in it's sheath (because he chooses to fight with it sheathed) and is roughly around 2 meters long (6 feet). The tsuba is completely flat, connecting to both the handle and the base of the blade, without protruding outwards (that much). A tiny little lock is located on both sides of it, an is used to lock the blade to the sheath. This prevents it from flying off when swung with great force. The blade is single toned carbon steal, but has a unique and ominous maroon hue to it. *' ': Unlike other Zanpakutō, Rīfu No Ōkami-da does not need to be wielded when activating it's Shikai. It uses the command "Cower In Fear" (不安に縮こまる, Fuan Ni Chidjikomaru), and shreds both the cloth and it's sheath. The maroon hue that usually radiates from the blade, becomes dark maroon flames. Also, with the release of the poison-type Zanpakutō, he exerts an immense amount of spiritual pressure int he for of poisonous mist and flames. Though, he is able to suppress the amount of pressure that is released, and use it to fuel the poisonous flames. **'Shikai Special Ability': Similar to the Nigeki Kessatsu ability utilized by the Zanpakutō of , known as , Rīfu No Ōkami-da has the ability to produce a powerful poison. Though, it is not as simple to use as the Nigeki Kessatsu it is modeled after, it is quite powerful. The flames in which envelop the blade, are actually condensed masses of poison. The poison acts like a virus, and when coming in contact with the target, starts to heat and burn them (like acid). However, that is only one of it's two abilities. It's other is similar to 's . At will the poison that makes up the blade, can separate, and take any shape Reihai wishes it to. It also has the reoccurring affect of being as hard as the blade originally was (making the poison hard to cut through, because it's durability is still that of a normal swords). ***'Aki No Saigo Doku Kumori' (秋の最後毒曇, "The Last Poisonous Rain of Autumn"): Dropping his Rīfu No Ōkami-da while it is covered in it's acidic poison, Reihai kicks the base of the hilt, and sends it flying at the opponent in a stabbing motion. The poison that coated it, begins to devour the air that the blade is cutting through, and fuels it's flame-like appearance. When it gets within range, Reihai screams the command "Shower" (シャワー, Shawā) and the poison branches out from the blade in an explosion. The explosion engulfs a large area, similar to a that is fired from a thrown sword. ***'Sansei Ame Wa Dokumu Ni Fēdo' (酸性雨は毒霧にフェード, "Acid Rain Fade To Poisonous Mist"): Wielding the sword in his right hand (which he normally does), Reihai swings the poison covered blade at the opponent from either a distance, or close range. (left) Sansei Ame Wa Dokumu Ni Fēdo (right) vs Tsuki Kiba Misutokurībā (left)]] However, instead of releasing a mass of poison, they instead release a small amount. Pulling off a feint the very instance the poison leaves the blade, he drops it mid swing. The blade lands in his left hand, and turns into poisonous leaves. When the leaves come in contact with the poison, the two different forms collide and send a of acidic mist at the target. *' ': Ōkami No Aki (オオカミの秋, Japanese lit. for "Autumn of The Wolves"): To initiate , Reihai drops Rīfu No Ōkami-da toward the ground, and allows the entire thing to turn into poisonous mist and disappear in the air. However, when his is released in the form of a giant column of maroon energy, the mist begins to swirl around it. The column begins to crack, and then shatters into 100 thousand green leafs. As they descend, the colors begin to change to match Autumn leafs, and they begin to swirl around his body in the shape of a tornado/dome. His clothing also takes a dramatic change, converting from a cloak, to a kimono (similar to what he wore when he was alive). A scar appears over his face, and is maroon in color, like his poison. **'Bankai Special Ability': Unlike Rīfu No Ōkami-da's ability, Ōkami No Aki is more complex. It utilizes both the separation method and the acidic poison method. The leafs become rather soft and weak (he can make them sharp like a blade, but to use his techniques they require to be weak). They contain a type of powder that is used in medical treatments, and in response to his becomes a dangerous poison. When the leaves are cut or reduced to ash, they release a poison into the air. When the poison comes in contact with a target, it seeps into their skin, and multiples. This causes their body to heat up, and for their skin to start to split and boil. However, it is actually their blood that is suffering from the poison, not their skin. Also, because it uses his to make the poison, he is unharmed by it. ***'Aki No Owari' (秋の終わり, "Autumn's End"): Gathering all the leafs into the center of his chest, Reihai completely clads his body in the acidic poison-like venom his secretes. Similar to how works, Reihai channels all of his power into a single mass of poison (which is the poison that covers his body). Creating armor similar to what wore when using Mugetsu, Reihai takes on the strongest state his possesses. All of the poison that he can control secretes from the mass of energy around his arm, and connected to the center of his chest. ****'Aki No Owari: Doku Fuyu' (秋の終わり：毒冬, "Autumn's End: Poisonous Winter"): Just ike the technique known as , Reihai condenses a great amount of poison within his hand. The poison becomes hard, and freezes. The leafs that make up the blade are now completely cased in ice, and take the appearance of a maroon katana. It holds the exact same abilities as before, but the acid-nature only activates when the target is penetraded by the blade (instead of just being touched). *****'Mazu Doku Yuki No Arashi' (まず毒雪の嵐, "The First Poisonous Snow Storm"): WIth the condensed blade of frozen poison leafs, Reihai lunges from the ground. After reaching a position just above the target, he swings his blade, and aims to completely severe their head from their body. However, that swing is a feint, and only used as a distraction. The trail of poison left behind from Reihai's jump, turns into five pillars of frozen poison (four surrounding the target, and then one going up the middle). When it connects, or gets within range, it fires a column of poisonous flakes up ward into the air. ****'Aki No Owari: Sansei Izumi' (秋の終わり：酸性泉, "Autumn's End: Acidic Spring): ****'Aki No Owari: Natsu No Dokueki''' (秋の終わり：夏の毒液, "Autumn's End: Venom of Summer"):